Glücksunterhosen
by Thacky
Summary: Was passiert wenn plötzlich seltsame Familienbände auftreten? Keine Ahnung. Lest selbst.HAb die übrigens mit 'ner Freundin zusammen geschrieben. Ziemlich Chaotisch...


Glücksunterhosen

„Abtreten" sagte General Hammond und lächelte. Er hatte sein „LieblingsStargate Team" SG1 auf eine Lebensgefährliche Mission geschickt.

Was sich ganz gut traf, denn zufällig hatte er auch seine Lieblingsglücksunterhose an.

Er trug auch seine Lieblingskrawatte und seine Lieblingsuniform.

Doch am wichtigsten war ihm seine Unterhose, ein Sackkneifer mit rosa Herzchen und gelben Luftballons.

Die Krawatte hatte das gleiche Muster. Alles in Allem war es wirklich sein Glückstag, auch wenn er wirklich häßlich aussah, da er die Hose seiner Uniform vergessen hatte.

Und da es sein Glückstag war, entschied er sich heute einmal spontan zu sein: „ O'Neill, Sie sind gefeuert."

„Aber Sir", widersprach Carter...

„Sie auch, Carter"

„Ich sehe den Sinn dieser Aktion nicht..." sagte Teal'c cool wie immer.

„Diese Aktion hat keinen Sinn", antwortete O'Neill, „Bis auf dass ich jetzt endlich mit Carter durchbrennen kann."

„In deinen Träumen, Jack... Ich bin bereits an George vergeben."

„Dann trennste dich halt von ihm", sagte der ehemalige Colonel O'Neill zu ihr, packte sie am Arm und versuchte sie aus dem Büro des Generals zu zerren."

„Tschääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääck!", rief Carter entrüstet und Hammond sagte: „Jackson, aktivieren Sie Stargate, wir schicken O'Neill auf einen Goa'uld Planeten, wo er sterben wird." Dann schlug er O'Neill eine Glasflasche auf den Kopf, woraufhin dieser outgeknockt umfiel.

„Nein, George, ich kündige, und Teal'c schließt sich bestimmt wie immer der Mehrheit an und kündigt auch."

widersetzte sich Dr Daniel Jackson dem Befehl.

„Hälst du mich etwa für einen Mitläufer, ohne eigenes, denkfähiges Gehirn", erkundigte sich Teal'c höflich,

„Ich gehe zurück nach Chulak und bilde eigene SG-Teams, falls sich das Stargate-projekt jetzt auflöst.

Aber keines Falls werde ich mich der Mehrheit anschließen, Daniel Jackson. Wie kommst du nur auf so was?" erzürnte sich Teal'c, wurde rot und explodierte im wahrsten sinne des Wortes, woraufhin Hammond, Teal'c Magen im Gesicht anfing zu weinen. Zu genau dem Zeitpunkt betrat Dr Fraiser den Raum.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, hier würde jemand meine Hilfe brau8chen... OH!", sie blickte auf Teal'c sterbliche Überreste, „für den ist's wohl zu spät... War das Teal'c?" Auf das Nicken der anderen hin sagte sie mit grabesstimme: „ Schade um ihn, er war ein feiner Kerl und einfach klasse im Bett. WISSEN SIE; WIR KLEINEN Menschen fühlen uns von den Großen immer angezogen. Und jetzt hören Sie auf zu flennen George, es gibt wirklich keinen Grund. Ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass ich kündigen werde... So. Jetzt haben Sie einen Grund. Auf Wiedersehen." In diesem Moment wachte Jack auf und begann zu schluchzen:

„Was! Teal'c mit Fraiser? Wie konnte er mir das antun? Wir hatten doch so eine schöne Zeit! Oh Nein! Helo, Help, Hilfe, Hilfe!" Brüllte er hysterisch und kippte wieder um.

„Was! Wie jetzt? Jack und Teal'c? WAS soll denn der Kack? Und ich dachte, du stehst auf mich. Das mit George war doch nur um dich Eifersüchtig zu machen. Denkste wirklich, ich steh auf Schwabbel? Sorry General, aber mal echt... Der will doch was von Schwabbel-Lena... Komm Daniel, wir gehen! Ich will ein Kind von dir Daniel.", sagte Carter verzückt und ging.

„PAPA!PAPA!", schrie Daniel. „Papa?" fragten Hammond und Carter gleichzeitig.

„JA George, du bist mein Vater..." rückte Daniel mit der Wahrheit raus. „Erinnerst du dich noch an Magdalena? Dein erste Frau? Sie ist meine Mutter!"

„George, ist das wahr?" fragte der soeben erwachte O'Neill „ Magdalena, Teal'c, Carter und deine Frauen

2-20? Wer war noch in deinem Leben? Bis eben dacht ich ich wäre der einzige !" rief er empört.

„Ich dachte, ich wäre der einzige in DEINEM Leben gewesen!", erwiderte Hammond ich bin wirklich entäuscht von dir Jack."

Und dann ging im Cheyenneberg eine Bombe hoch, und die eben erfahrenen Neuigkeiten blieben ewig SG-1 Geheimnis.

Nur einmal war Dr. Daniel Jacksons Hand noch in den Trümmern zu sehen.. Ein letztes Mal rief er noch so laut er konnte:

„PAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bis auch er auf ewig verstummte.

ENDE

Und die Moral von der Geschicht': Traue deiner Glücksunterhose nicht.


End file.
